


Mechtober Day 3- Tree

by velcrooooo



Series: Mechtober 2020 [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Pure fluff to cope with all the angst people I know have been writing this month, keeping my promise of no angst!, three gays sitting in a tree what will they do, violinspector (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcrooooo/pseuds/velcrooooo
Summary: A peaceful moment between Raphaella, Ivy, and the Toy Soldier
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi/The Toy Soldier
Series: Mechtober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955017
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Mechtober Day 3- Tree

Raphaella was sitting on a tree branch. She had a book in her lap, and she was leaning against the trunk of the tree.

The Toy Soldier and Ivy were sitting on the ground underneath her. Ivy had her head rested in the Toy Soldier's lap while she read, and it had a content expression on its face, running its hand through her hair.

"What do you think the other seven are up to?" Raphaella asked, letting one of her legs hang off the branch.

"There's a 73% chance that Lyf is with Marius." Ivy spoke up, not looking away from her book.

The Toy Soldier shook its head. "I Saw Lyfrassir With Nastya Before We Left." 

Raphaella snorted. "Surprising. Marius has been following them around like a lost puppy ever since they came on board."

Ivy laughed. "He has such an  _ obvious  _ crush." 

"Does He? I Hadn't Noticed." The Toy Soldier hummed thoughtfully. 

Raphaella giggled. "He definitely does. Have you seen the way he looks at them?" She leaned her head back. "You weren't there, TS, but Marius flirted with Lyf a  _ lot  _ back on Midgard."

"Well! I Think They'd Make A Lovely Couple." The Toy Soldier looked up at Raphaella and smiled. "Do You Think Lyfrassir Likes Him?"

Ivy set her book down and looked thoughtful. "Maybe. They  _ have  _ been spending a lot of time together."

"I think the rest of the crew has been betting on how long it'll take for them to acknowledge their feelings." Raphaella commented.

"Oh! That's What That Was About." 

"Yeah. I bet it'll be a month at least." Ivy picked her book back up, and the Toy Soldier rested a hand on her chest.

She scoffed. "No way. I say two weeks. TOPS." Raphaella smiled at Ivy, and looked back down at her book.

The three of them sat in comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the other two's presence.

Raphaella saw movement in the distance, and she looked up to see Jonny, Tim, and Marius running full sprint towards the Aurora, which wasn't too far from where the three of them were sitting.

"I have no idea what they've been doing, but I think we're going to need to leave soon." Raphaella broke the silence.

Ivy looked up and made a face. "You might be right." She sighed heavily and sat up. The Toy Soldier hummed, leaning down and kissing Ivy on the cheek.

Raphaella carefully spun around on the branch and dropped down so that she was hanging from the branch by her legs. "Hey Ivy. Kiss me."

Ivy got up, and raised her eyebrows. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Hurry up before I fall. Do you want me, your lovely partner, to fall?" Raphaella grinned.  _ Wow  _ she was getting light-headed.

Ivy tried to keep a straight face, but she broke down and smiled, leaning forward and kissing Raphaella.

"Thank you Ivy." Raphaella laughed, and immediately fell, landing on the ground with a thud. "Ouch. Ok, it appears I fell anyway."

The Toy Soldier laughed, and offered her a hand. "Are You Alright, Raphaella?" It asked, helping her to her feet.

"Yes. Thank you, TS." Raphaella took its hand, looking back over at Ivy. "Are you ready to head back?" She asked, stretching her wings out briefly.

Ivy looked back at the Aurora and sighed. "Yeah. I have a feeling whatever Jonny did, it can't be good."

"Mmm. What're the odds it was something destructive?"

"98%. Though I don't think you need me to know that." Ivy slipped next to Raphaella, taking her hand as they started towards the Aurora.


End file.
